


The House

by ironyruinedmylife



Series: 13 Days of Hartmon [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen, Haunted Houses, Suburban Gothic, The House is Barrys childhood house, barry and his timeline problem have Consequences, but i enjoy Suffering, hart and cisco are trying to Stop it, set like two hundred years in the future, this could have been cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: 'Some citizens were tempted to peak, or to murmur a comment into the cocoon of their blankets, before they remembered what had happened to the Others, and Silence Fell yet again.They said nothing, and remained alive. '





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am very jetlagged and have been awake for so mcfreakin long. forgive me. it could have been cute but alas i cannot feel my hands thus you suffer with me

No one really knew who they were. No one really knew _why_ there was a house behind the bowling alley that had not been used or even seen in years. According to local scientists the house did not truly _exist_. According to local scientists the house flickered in and out of existence and the more you acknowledged it, the longer it stayed.   
  
No one wanted it to stay.   
  
It was _cold_ , and _dark_ , the wood splintered, the paint cracked and faded. The windows were shattered, or boarded up. No one knew where it came from, it just quietly slid into existence one hot summer day, the chill and faint buzz of electricity surrounding it unusual for the regular weather patterns. The people of Central City paid it no mind, after all, if they had to close the bowling alley for every mysteriously apparition that made everything within a ten metre radius crumble and die then no one would ever win a game.   
  
Of course, that didn’t mean that people went _near_ it, oh no, that was for the City Police to handle, as they quivered behind their tape and dared each other to go and ring the doorbell. Sometimes, someone _answered the dare._   
  
Sometimes, the people of Central City would hear knocking at an invisible door, and would hide under their sheets, eyes squeezed tightly shut until the Witching Hour had passed and it was safe to see again. Just as the Police had decreed: Say _nothing_ , acknowledging it will only seal your fates.   
  
The knocking was usually followed by murmuring, and a faint silver glow which covered the house as the occupants came out to play. The house was _teeming_ with life, or the opposite there of, the knock at the door was completed by a Man in Yellow, the murmuring the crackling of the red lightning that chased him. Then a woman could be heard _screaming_ -  
  
 **Say nothing, save your soul.**  
  
-and then, after a few seconds of deafening silence, the house _erupted_. Men in Red chased Men in Red and the Lightning followed _everyone_ , a Man In Yellow _laughed_ and _laughed_ and _laughed_ and sometimes the residents of Central City could have sworn they had heard that laughter in their history videos, echoing from a scientist fallen from grace.   
  
**But they said nothing, and saved themselves.**  
  
A little boy _wailed_ and an older man _screamed_ as the Lighting crackled its way through the house. A Man In Red ran himself into nothingness, another screamed himself hoarse while another sat rocking back and forth in front of the woman’s body, mumbling gibberish about a _Star_ and _Speed_ and _Force_ and _Family_.   
  
It would worsen and shake and bring itself soaring into a terrible, _murderous_ crescendo, and then They would appear. Two figures, one in a long leather coat and goggles, the other in a face obscuring hood and glowing gloves of green. They walked through the wall and into the house and soon the screaming would fall utterly, horribly _silent_. Some citizens were tempted to peak, or to murmur a fear boldened comment into the cocoon of their blankets, before they remembered what had happened to the Others, and Silence Fell yet again.  
  
 **They said nothing, and remained alive.**   
  
In the yard of the house, a hundred people, former citizens caught speaking of the house stood, blank eyed and swaying, silent observers of the chaos before them. When the Two went in, the Men in Red began to disappear, their echoing footsteps fading into silence, then, when the last of them had vanished, whispering a soft, barely there goodbye to the flickering corpse of the woman, the Man in Yellow returned and left through the front door, walking down the fractured steps and disappearing into the lightning.   
  
Finally, the Two returned through the wall, shared a sad, longing look and walked in different directions.   
  
The house faded into nonexistence and the bowling alley lights stopped flickering.  
  
The citizens of Central City left their homes in the morning, and did not meet each others eyes.   
  
**They said nothing. They lived.**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please comment!


End file.
